The Cair Paravel
by flyonthewall18
Summary: And if i could wish for one thing i take the smile that you bring, wherever you go in this world i come along!. Together we dream the same dream, whenever i'm here for you your here with me.. oooh! two voices one to voices one song..."!


12:55 AM 9/10/2011

Cair Paravel

=Pairings: Peter and Susan/ Edmund and Lucy

=Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance

=Rated: K

Let's Start!

Somewhere a friend to find like you somehow when your around, the sky is always blue The way we talk, the things you say,the way you make it all okay And how you know? i love my jokes but you laugh anyway..  
>Both girls sing the chorus "If i could wish for one thing, i take the smile that you bring wherever you go in this world i come along. Together we dream the same dream, whenever i'm here for you your here with me.. oooh! two voices one song"<br>I really like that! and for the bridge lets try e flat for two bars, then d flat, then back to the a flat.  
>"yeah! nice! lets try it!" agree the other lady, both of them singed "lalalalalalala-lalalalalaa"<br>Suddenly a young girl bang the door. " Ugh! I never wanna see her again! She's so not my friend anymore!" a hint of anger through the voice of the young girl appeared.  
>"Hey! Daisy! are you had a fight about Courtney?" said the other girl. "you mean that backstabber?" the young child complaines.<br>"You're bestfriends! Cant you two worked it out?" said the lady who has a hint of pity. Daisy sigh before she talk "What's the point of even having friend? when they just turned in you?" The other girl talk again convincing Daisy, "not if real friends, Real friends carry that if they having mistakes!"  
>"yeah! right I think they will let you down when they cant!" Daisy's voice.<p>

"hey! your not the only person who think that! Do you want me to tell a story about bestfriends? Daisy?" the lady said ready to tell a story.. Daisy just nodded.  
>"I think i know a story about bestfriends who thought that too.!of course they live in a world that full of good and bad magic flying circle and a Cair Paravel. Daisy who feel that the story was a interested make the both girls to tell her the story. The lady continue " they loved to sing along together like hers and i do..."<br>" And if i could wish for one thing i take the smile that you bring, wherever you go in this world i come along!. Together we dream the same dream, whenever i'm here for you your here with me.. oooh! two voices one song. And anywhere you are you know i will around, and when you call my name i listened for the sou-nd. "If i could wish for one thing, i take the smile that you bring wherever you go in this world i come along. Together we dream the same dream, whenever i'm here for you your here with me.. oooh! two voices one song.

"Whoah! i really, like that" Susan said.

" So do i! Its sounds magical somehow!" Lucy admitted.

Susan laughed "Everything sounds magical to you Lucy,!"

Lucy answers her back "Its because, i believe in magic! And which is?"

"a dreams that came true?" Susan ask while laughing.

"Always dreams that came true" Lucy answered.

"Good, then its yours and i do the dishes" Susan said while she get the plates.

"What?

"My dream came true"

" you know Susan, i also believe in witches, evil witches" as Lucy walk towards the table " in a suspecting girl so be diswashed" Lucy said as she took the dirty cloth at the table and starting running to Susan.

Lucy and Susan owns a garden full of beautiful and yet fragrants flowers. Lucy was watering the plants when Susan called her.

" Lucy look!"

"What?"

"come here," Lucy got up before she approach Susan

"Now! look!" as Susan guestured to a stream that has 2 heart shape."

"They beautiful" Lucy amazed at the hearts, "two perfect hearts! they. are. perfect. They almost look..."

"magical..?" Susan finished..

"pre- cisely.." Lucy giggled

"i think i look they also pretty magical too" Susan admit.

Lucy got an idea and ask Susan. "What if we made them as necklaces?"

"Necklaces who has a secret power to grant a.."

"Wish!" said Lucy.

both of them hold their hands while their eyes are close saying.. "Bestfriend today, tommorow and always!" After they say that they laughed hoping that it granted, (their wish).

Suddenly the clouds get darked, mixing with a strong whisper of air. Susan saw that the flowers has scattering and their stand is brokening,both of them starting picking up the flowers.

"I.. don..t like this Susan..." Lucy feared.

When a strong and raindrops occurs. they both get home.

"Do you think that it will over soon? Lu?"

" maybe if you wish on something magical" As Lucy guestured the heart with a chain on it in short she make it a necklace.

"Lucy! its beautiful! I love it! but what about yours?"

Lucy get her necklace and she start it to put on her neck "the perfect match".

When the thunder sound rushed, both of the girl screamed then suddenly they laughed. The next day they saw what just happened. All the flower, their garden had got messed up..the scene was so awful..

"oh! Susan!" Lucy said feeling dismay..

"i know!, well it happened lets just salvage what we can."

When they got the flowers who still in a good condition they go home. Lucy went to the dining room asking Susan..

"Well, what do you want for lunch? Looks like we have bread and jam or... jam and bread"

"You know what i wish for this stone that if it has a magic? Was more, more food that we can possibly eat, more house that we can possibly ever explore,more clothes that we can ever wear that we will not worry again and ever again."

"Su that will happen someday, for now let just walk to the town to sold these flowers, okay"

At the road both of them laughing and joking.. Suddenly a old woman pass them. Lucy said good morning to her but Susan said that the old woman was probably starving. They both turned around to give the woman their food.

"Excuse me, mam please may i shared it with you?" Lucy said as she approach the granny..

"but its your launch," refused of the granny..

"well uhm.. were not hungry go ahead" as she give the bread to the woman..

"Thank you! but in granted please! you can take one of my treasures.. as she point her garbage things..

Lucy will refused but Susan said that she'll will hurt the feelings of the granny if she doesnt take it. Feeling pitied she took a heart shaped mirror from the granny.

"Well you go then! a nice present for a nice girls" the old said before she go on through walking.

30 Minutes Later...

"one,two,three. I guess the fancy carraige will have to wait until next year. right Lucy! but Lucy didn't answer so Susan ask her name again "Lucy?".

Lucy was cleaning the heart-shaped mirror until it turned out to a beautiful mirror releasing its color.

"now! it turned out to a real magical!. Su, come here as she hold the mirror.

Susan nodded saying how pretty it was.

"Come on Lucy we have a work to do" as she hold a basket and give the other to Lucy..


End file.
